


the wrong one

by Rouhn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Lieutenant Duckling, Lieutenant Killian Jones, Lieutenant Killian Jones/Princess Emma Swan, Lost Love, Love, Misthaven, Princess Emma, Tears, Ugly Duckling, cs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouhn/pseuds/Rouhn
Summary: It should be Princess Emma's big night - the announcement of her engagement with Baelfire... but everything changes when Bae leaves her unexpectedPrincess Emma has a break down and doesn't want to be found by anybody. However her godmother Red finds her and listens to her, although she isn't the person Emma wants next to her





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this idea out of my system before I am able to continue my "the dark mission" story - eventually there is a second part of it but I am not quite sure about that - I hope you'll enjoy it

It was her big night, at least it should have been her big night. In fact it was a ball like every other in her life only with the difference that it **should** be her big night.

 

Tonight's the night Baelfire should have asked her parents for permission to marry her.

Tonight's the night she would have told them they wanted to start a new life together.

Tonight's the night she would have given the Crown, making her Queen instead of being princess.

 

But neither of these things happened. It was all his fault. **Baelfire**. He had promised her everything, she trusted him, loved him and he betrayed her, left her, said it was over because he was not ready to marry a princess.

 

Damn. She shifted slightly, trying to make her more comfortable although she didn't think it was possible on the hard stone floor.

 

"Emma?", it was Belle whose head poked into the room, scanning it for a sign of the princess.

 

Emma did not move, she couldn't. She wouldn't know what to tell her, her parents, the guests. It was not Baelfire's fault, it was **her** fault. She made bad decisions and now she must live with the consequences. She only hoped it was that simple. It was not.

 

The door closed again. Darkness surrounding her once more. She banged her head against the cold stone wall, trying to find a reasonable explanation to the whole mess she called her life.

 

Another wave of sobs rolled over her. She didn't even notice the black silhouette landing on the balcony, sliding quietly into the room. She buried her face in her hands again, the sobs shaking her shoulders violently.

 

The shadow stopped dead in its tracks, turned and saw the princess sitting on the floor, behind the old, dusty statue and the rolled carpets which were simply tossed into this room. It was a storage room after all, has it ever been accept the nights they all came together to hang out together. The nights they stole wine and food from the kitchen, bringing it up here to talk and laugh, enjoy their lives and their friendship.

 

Suddenly the door opened again, the shadow hid behind a pile of unused shelves. "Emma, I know you are in here, I can smell you and I can smell...", the eyes of the woman entering the room went to the pile while she was interrupted by Emma's weak voice.

 

"Go away, Ruby", she said still crying, her arms holding her head muffling the words.

 

"I surely will not. Emma everyone is waiting for you. Your parents are waiting for you. What's up? Where is Bae?"

 

Hearing his name triggered another wave of sobs. Ruby closed the door, her eyes still transfixed on the pile, while walking to her goddaughter.

 

"Emma what happened?", she asked pulling her into a hug, her eyes wandering around the room again, searching for the intruder she had smelled the moment she entered the room. Being a werewolf had its advantages.

 

"I messed up everything", Emma sobbed, finally telling and letting go. „Bae is gone, he left me several hours ago, told me he couldn't do that anymore. That he wasn't ready to marry a princess, making her a queen by his action."

 

Red hugged her tighter, kissing her hair softly. "Oh sweetie, eventually he just needs time. He loves you, I know he does. Maybe he really got cold feet and tomorrow..."

 

"He is gone. He left the kingdom. You don't leave the kingdom, leave me when you love me. Accept I tell you to do so...", she sniffed, looking at Ruby with tears in her eyes. "Ruby, I think he never loved me. I mean really loved me, like...", she sighed, feeling her godmother stiffen next to her. "What?"

 

"It's nothing. Go on, Emma, what did you wanna say?", Ruby looked at her eagerly, but Emma didn't tell her.

 

"Ruby, can you go and tell my parents I won't come? Please?!"

 

"Emma, I really think you should tell them yourself", she said rubbing her back soothingly.

 

"And what shall I tell them? That I made a mistake, no wait a thousand mistakes? I made a decision and it was the wrong one, I sent away the only person who really loved me. I pushed him away, I chose Bae, I didn't listen to my heart. I... I gave Bae... I... gods, Ruby, I'm such an idiot. Bae told me he met another princess half a year ago, on my birthday ball. Eventually you can remember. Slim, beautiful, dark skin, dark hair, always a bit arrogant."

 

"Oh you mean Princess Tamara?"

 

"I don't know if that was her name. I just can remember Bae always looking for her, trying to include her in every talk, in everything. He wanted her to sit at our table, he asked her so many questions but I never doubted him or his intentions. I just thought he was nice, big hearted - great qualities for a soon-to-be-king. Now he is off to her kingdom." She sighed again.

 

"Emma, I'm so sorry", Ruby didn't know what to say.

 

"Don't be. It's all my fault. I was so scarred, I chose the easiest path, chose what I thought was what my parents would have done. I didn't listen to my heart and now...", the noise of sobs filled the room again.

 

"Everything will be alright. I know your parents will understand. You didn't do anything wrong", Ruby tried to soothe her again.

 

"I am with child", Emma suddenly yelled, wiping away her tears, "I was so stupid. I allowed him to take the only thing I always wanted to keep for the right man, but I really thought he could be the right one. At least one day he could become it."

 

Ruby pulled her closer, holding her tight. "Everything will be alright, Emma."

 

"How can you say that? I don't give a damn about the crown, but I disappointed my parents - I made only wrong decisions leaving me here, alone, with child, without Killian."

 

"What does **he** have to do with all of it?", Ruby suddenly asked although she doesn't sounded surprised. She locked eyes with the one behind the pile and waited for Emma's answer.

 

"He told me he loves me. I was afraid, irritated. Why was I so blind. He really loved me and I pushed him away, sent him to another realm with his brother just to not deal with my feelings, with my struggle."

 

"What do you mean, Emma?", Ruby noticed a movement across the room, but she tried to focus on her goddaughter. "Do you have feelings for Killian?"

 

Emma looked at her with sad eyes. She slowly nodded, more tears running down her cheeks. "I love him, yes, and I sent him away because I listened to Baelfire and the others. Why did I not fight for him, for **us**? Now he is gone, eventually forever. I don't know if I will ever see him again. If I can tell him that I love him, that I am sorry, that I made a mistake, that I should have chosen him instead of this idiot. Red, I screwed up."

She pulled her knees closer to her and put her arms around them, her chin resting on one knee. "I miss him so much. I wrote him a letter but I was too afraid sending it to him. I do not even know where to send it to. Damn I don't even know if he is still alive..."

 

Ruby wanted to say something, she wanted to soothe her, to help her when suddenly the one, who was hidden, stepped closer.

 

"I'm right here, love."

 

Emma looked up, unable to believe what she was seeing, unable to express the emotions running through her. She sobbed heavier than before, unable to speak.

 

"I'm here, love and I won't go anywhere else. Even if you tell me so, I won't leave. Not this time." He bent down and cupped her face with one hand. "I missed you so much, I ran, as soon as possible, I left my crew, my ship. I couldn't accept your decision. I love you so much, Emma." He sat next to her, still locking eyes with her, smiling at her lovingly.

 

"Killian", she whispered, still unwilling to believe, "are you really here?"

 

"Aye, my love", he pressed his lips on hers softly. 

 


	2. the wrong one pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just scribbled down some thoughts and this chapter created itself somehow ;)
> 
> I hope you like it.

Thirty minutes later Ruby entered the ball room, she made her way to Snow White and David, looking at them directly. 

 

"What's going on, Ruby? Where is Emma? Where is Baelfire?“ Snow asked nervously. She was scanning the room. Everyone seemed to be happy, enjoying the evening. Nobody noticed that something was terrible wrong. 

 

"Emma is... she is..." Ruby sighed, how could she tell them that her only daughter was gone? That she left with Killian just some minutes ago? "I am sorry, but Emma, Emma she is..."

 

Suddenly the door flung open and Belle went inside with Jefferson smiling, followed by Emma in a beautiful red dress, her hair up in a slightly messy but also elegant braid knot, a little tiara a top of her head. Tugged to her arm a tall, dark haired man in a plain brown suit, the first two buttons of his shirt open, his chest hair full on display. 

 

They walked towards Emma's parents, slowly, everyone was looking at them. Behind them a mousy young man followed them, also dressed in a plain suit, definitely feeling very uncomfortable but also with a hint of pride on his face.

 

The five of them stopped in front of the royal couple.  

 

"What the hell is going on?" David asked irritated in a low voice "Emma where is Bae?"

 

Emma swallowed hard, looking at her parents sadly. Snow White could see she had been crying. 

 

"Your Highness" Killian started nervously, "I am here to ask your permission for your daughter's hand."

 

David, Snow, Ruby and Emma looked at him shocked. 

 

"You... you, what?" David asked still irritated.

Snow opened and closed her mouth unable to say anything.

Ruby's shocked glance changed into a huge grin.

Emma stepped back a bit, her jaw dropped. "Killian?!" she whispered when suddenly he knelt down on one leg and looked at Emma, than to the other three adults in front of him.

 

"From the very first moment I met Emma I knew I love her. I always accepted her decisions. I even was sent away and I accepted the decision but when I heard she will marry someone else I needed to see that engagement myself. Emma, you are the most beautiful, fearless, stunning lass I've ever met. You are so pure and wonderful, you are my best friend, my love of my life, I am yours if you are willing to take me as your husband.

I will always love you, no matter what." His eyes darted briefly to her stomach and back to her eyes. "I love you so much, I needed to come back. I was a fool thinking I could run away from this love that easily. Emma, you are everything." He turned slightly to face her parents and Ruby. 

"Your Majesties, Red. You know me nearly my whole life. You know I was always there for your daughter. I always supported her, protected her with my life. I ask you to give me permission to be the man she deserves." 

 

Emma stepped closer, squeezing Killian's hand slightly. She turned to her parents, looking at them with big, bright eyes. 

 

Snow White was the first one who collected herself. 

"Captain Jones, Killian, indeed you were always there for our daughter. Indeed you became an honorable and handsome young man. Your intentions are very noble but all of this doesn't answer the question where Baelfire is."

 

Killian looked at Emma and rose, pulling her closer, putting and arm around her, but never letting go of the other one. "Queen Snow, I am sorry to tell you that..." he began but Emma interrupted him with tears in her eyes. 

 

"Baelfire left me. He left the kingdom, he is sailing to another kingdom. To another princess he fell in love with half a year ago." She sniffed but tried to hold back her tears, "he abandoned me and..."

 

Killian was quick and interrupted her before she could say anything she regretted later. "What Emma tries to tell you is, that Baelfire is gone. There was too much pressure for him. Marrying your lovely daughter, ruling over the kingdom in the same way you do for the last years..." He looked at Emma and smiled softly. "King David, Queen Snow, I... we... we don't ask your permission to marry and rule over this kingdom. We love each other and we only want your blessing to marry each other. To be honest with you, we thought about running away. Together. Wherever the wind would have brought us..." he again looked at Emma. "But it would be the wrong way. We want your blessing, your permission."

 

Emma stepped closer to her parents. "I do understand if you do not want me as your heir anymore. I do understand if you won't announce me to be queen. But it doesn't matter. You have Neal. He will be a great king one day. I only want to follow my heart. I do love him. Ever did so. I was just too afraid, too shy to admit it..."

 

She stepped back and looked at Killian smiling. "I love you so much, I missed you so much. I was such a fool to think I could forget you, I could send you away. I thought I've lost you forever and my heart broke even more than after Baelfire's breakup." She stepped closer, closing the gab between them when suddenly her father cleared his throat. 

 

"Emma. You say you love Killian?" Emma turned and nodded smiling. "Yes, Papa, I do, with all my heart."

 

David exchanged a look with Red and Snow, smiling. „Finally“ he said quietly while he turned to Snow White and nodded slightly. "Come here", he said softly and offered her his hand. Emma looked at Killian and stepped to her father, letting go of his hands. 

The next moment Killian felt Queen Snow's hand on his arm. He looked at her and followed her invitation to stand next to him. 

 

David turned to the guests who were watching the whole scene with interest. 

 

"This ball has never meant to be a normal ball. This ball should have been the introduction of your new King and Queen. Although we didn't see this coming we are very happy and very proud to announce the engagement of Captain Killian Jones and our beloved daughter Princess Emma of Misthaven." Emma beamed at her father, at Ruby, at Killian. 

 

Suddenly her mother stepped forward, quieting the cheering crowd. Her smile was just as big as Emma’s. Her eyes shining with pride and love.

 

"I am very proud of my daughter, she finally found her True Love, her soulmate. I cannot be happier and seeing her and her husband ruling over this kingdom in a few years will make me even prouder." She looked at the two of them, showing them to come together. She took their hands and interlaced them, tucking them inside her own. 

 

When she finally raised them, the crowd cheered again. Killian and Emma finally kissed.

 

They knew that they would have to talk to her parents again and that there were some things to sort out first but they had permission to marry each other and to stay and rule over the kingdom for their future.


End file.
